Dame mi regalo
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños Naruto sabe el regalo que quiere y cada vez que ve a Shikamaru no deja de recordarle que tiene que darle algo y para Shikamaru la situación está siendo de lo más problemática. Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas ¡Felicidades Naruto!


_**Disclaimer**: Naruto, Shikamaru y los demás personajes que aparecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, no mía, pero la historia si lo es y su autor no tiene ninguna responsabilidad sobre mis desvaríos._

_Llega el cumpleaños de Naruto, por supuesto que no me iba a olvidar del kitsune y como siempre, he buscado algo que fuera original._

_Es muy simple, como casi todos mis one-shots, pero me hacía mucha gracia la idea de Naruto pidiendo insistentemente su regalo._

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Dame mi regalo**

- ¡Bien! - Naruto se levantó enérgico de un salto - ¡Hoy va a ser el día, vaya que sí!

Lo había decidido, llevaba meses dándole vueltas al mismo tema, le había costado mucho darse cuenta pero al fin lo reconocía, ahora solo le faltaba conseguir lo que deseaba y lo haría hoy. En la vida hay que ser decidido y correr a coger las oportunidades que la vida te da, porque si no, si no te decides y esperas demasiado, al final resulta que se te escapan.

Sabía lo que quería y estaba decidido a tenerlo.

Con esa decisión y energía Naruto salió a la calle.

- ¡Naruto! - una alegre voz sonó a su espalda, se giró, era Ino que se apresuraba a acercarse a él, llevaba las manos a su espalda, como si quisiese esconder algo.

- ¡Hola Ino! ¿Qué te cuentas?

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! - llevó sus manos hacia delante ofreciéndole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo y un lazo dorado.

- ¡Te has acordado! ¡Eres genial Ino! ¿Esto es para mí?

- Si, es solo un detallito sin importancia.

- ¡Un regalo! ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Pero antes de que Ino contestase ya había destrozado el papel rojo y abría la caja. Dentro había dos pulseras trenzadas con hilos.

- ¿Y esto?

- Son pulseras de los deseos. Tienes que pedir a un amigo que te la ate con tres nudos mientras piensas un deseo, cuando se rompa tu deseo se habrá cumplido.

Naruto la miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Genial! ¿Me la pones tú? - sacó una en la que entre los hilos de colores podía leerse su nombre.

- No Naruto, esa no es para ti, esa es para que tú…

- Para que se la des tú a alguien importante para ti - habló de improviso Chouji.

- ¡Chouji! ¿Pero cuando has venido?

- Va, va, espero que sepas a quien tienes que dársela - le guiñó un ojo - Venga Ino, átasela.

- Claro, trae - Ino comenzó a anudarla, al terminar le miró de reojo sonriendo con malicia - Espero que tu deseo se cumpla.

- ¡Más le vale romperse pronto o la destrozará el mismo! - rió Chouji.

Naruto miraba la pulsera en su brazo y leía aquel nombre en ella.

- Ino, realmente… no sé que decir…

- Déjate de agradecimientos y que se vea algo de acción - volvió a reír Ino.

- ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Esto me va a traer suerte, dattebayo!

- Vaya, así que estabais aquí - se acercó Shikamaru.

- Gracias Ino - Naruto se rascó la cabeza con un gesto algo tonto - No sabía que alguien se iba a acordar de mi cumpleaños, je, je.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? - comentó en tono aburrido Shikamaru - ¡Ah! Las mujeres son así Naruto, estas cosas les gustan mucho.

- No te olvides de darme mi regalo - dijo de pronto Naruto acercándose con cara sonriente al chico de la coleta.

- ¿Tu regalo?

- Claro, es mi cumpleaños, tienes que darme mi regalo.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que problemático eres Naruto! ¿No me digas que tenemos que hacerte un regalo?

- Es mi cumpleaños - repitió - Quiero que me des tu regalo.

Y se marchó bastante apresurado dejando a Shikamaru sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerle un regalo?

Ino y Chouji se echaron a reír.

- Tú al menos si - comentó burlona Ino.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo en ceño ¿Qué quería decir ahora esta? Desde luego que Naruto era tan impredecible como las mujeres.

Horas después, Naruto volvió a cruzarse con Shikamaru. Esta vez Sai y Sakura le acompañaban.

- ¡Hey Shikamaru! - gritó a pleno pulmón - ¡No te olvides de mi regalo!

Shikamaru se metió el dedo meñique en uno de sus oídos como si la voz de Naruto se le hubiese metido dentro y quisiera sacársela.

- ¡Ah, no grites tanto!

Naruto continuaba andando y bromeando con Sakura, algo habría dicho no muy conveniente porque Sakura acababa de meterle un gran capón que tenia pinta de ser muy doloroso. Shikamaru se metió la manos en los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros y siguió también su camino.

Por la tarde, de nuevo, Naruto se encontró otra vez a Shikamaru. Estaba tumbado en uno de sus lugares habituales, tratando de relajarse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

- Vaya, por fin te encuentro - le dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Me estabas buscando? - Shikamaru le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Claro… es por lo de mi regalo ¡dattebayo!

Esto estaba empezando a ser muy problemático para Shikamaru ¿Por qué insistía tanto en lo del regalo? ¿De veras quería que le regalase algo? Desde luego no era muy sutil insinuándolo.

- Veras Naruto es que yo no soy bueno con eso de los regalos… es muy problemático, nunca se que regalar y… en fin, eso son cosas de chicas

- Bah, bah, déjate de tonterías, quiero mi regalo y lo tendré. Por cierto, pásate luego por mi casa.

- ¿Por tu casa?

- Claro, para que me des tu regalo.

- ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta?

- Algo así. Tú solo ven.

- Pero Naruto mira yo no sé que… ¡Naruto!

Naruto ya no estaba dentro de su radio de alcance. Shikamaru frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese escandaloso?

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles de Konoha tratando de pensar en que le regalaba a Naruto, ya que insistía tanto debía ser que le hacía una tremenda ilusión recibir regalos pero ¿Qué le regalaba? ¡Ah, pero que problemático era todo! ¿Qué se supone que se le regala a un chico? Si fuera una chica podría comprarle un ramo de flores, unos bombones o un perfume pero ¿A Naruto? Mientras cavilaba todo esto cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho a que hora era esa fiesta, fiesta por otro lado, a la que le causaba bastante pereza acudir.

Mejor pasaría ahora por su casa y le preguntaría y luego buscaría alguna excusa para decirle que no podía ir, en cuanto a lo del regalo… pues ya vería como salía de aquel lío, ahora tener que pensar en eso le daba mucha pereza. La suerte quiso que encontrara a Naruto saliendo del Ichiraku.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Nos vemos otra vez! ¡Hoy tenemos un día muy movido, vaya que sí!

- Ah, si esto Naruto, quería preguntarte por tu fiesta.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- La de tu cumpleaños, me dijiste que había una fiesta.

- ¡Ah, claro! Ven, ven conmigo.

- Yo solo quería preguntarte a que hora…

- Por eso, venga vamos.

Discutir con Naruto y sus locas ideas le agotaba, mejor le seguiría a ver que era lo que pretendía.

Al entrar en su casa, Naruto sacó de su bolsillo la cajita de cartón donde estaban las pulseras que le había regalado Ino, ahora estaba toda doblada y medio rota.

- Mira - dijo abriéndola y sacando la pulsera.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?

- Me la ha regalado Ino, tiene mi nombre escrito ¿ves? Es la pulsera de la amistad y concede un deseo.

- Si, vale, Naruto ¿Y por qué no te la pones?

- Ah no, esta es para ti, yo ya tengo puesta la mía ¿ves? - Y enseñó triunfante su muñeca - Mira lo que pone.

Shikamaru leyó las letras que había en ellas, miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué llevas una pulsera con mi nombre?

- Y esta es para ti. Trae que te la pongo, tienes que pensar un deseo y no te la puedes quitar, cuando la pulsera se rompa se habrá cumplido.

- Eso son cosas de chicas ¿Por qué me das una pulsera con tu nombre?

- Piensas demasiado.

Shikamaru miró como Naruto le anudaba la pulsera, seguramente sería inútil tratar de razonar con él. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista para encontrarse los ojos azules y brillantes de Naruto fijos en él.

Sin mediar una palabra Naruto rodeó el cuello de su amigo y le atrajo hasta pegar de forma algo violenta los labios de ambos.

Ante aquel acto que desde luego, no esperaba, Shikamaru se sorprendió y perdió algo el equilibrio, balanceándose hacia atrás y terminando golpeando su espalda contra la pared con el cuerpo de Naruto pegado sobre él.

Aquel beso, a parte de sorprendente, a Shikamaru le resultó algo asfixiante, movió las manos hacia el pecho de Naruto para empujarle pero debido a la sorpresa y al aire que parecía robarle, a penas si hizo una leve presión.

Por fin Naruto se separó de él y le miró triunfante.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

- Coger mi regalo.

- Naruto ¿Has bebido?

Naruto acercó sus labios a su oreja, mordisqueando suavemente él lóbulo para después pasar su lengua por el cartílago y provocar un escalofrío en Shikamaru.

- Es mi cumpleaños - susurró - Y tú eres mi regalo, ciervito.

- Naruto… estate… quieto….

- ¿No te gusta, ciervito?

- Tu te has golpeado en la cabeza ¿a que sí?

- ¿Es que no notas como me gustas? - Naruto pegó su cuerpo de forma insolente, dejando que Shikamaru notara el estado de excitación que tenía - Di ¿No lo notas, ciervito?

- Na… ru… to…

Por un momento Shikamaru sentía todas aquellas sensaciones desbordándole, pero con un gesto rápido y decidido, consiguió ser él quien llegó apresar a Naruto entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras le sujetaba fuertemente de la muñecas.

- ¿Quieres jugar? - le dijo sonriendo con una malicia que Naruto nunca le había visto - ¿Sabes? Es otoño y en otoño los ciervos nos ponemos en celo ¿Has visto alguna vez un ciervo en celo?

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, no era lo que estaba pensando precisamente pero aquello no sonaba mal del todo, había algo en la mirada de Shikamaru y en esa medio sonrisilla que le resultaba de lo más excitante.

- ¿Me darás mi regalo?

- Me ocuparé de que no olvides este regalo en unos cuantos días.

Naruto observaba a Shikamaru dormir plácidamente en su cama, desde luego que aquel no había sido el regalo que esperaba, se suponía que Shikamaru sería el uke perfecto, tranquilo y demasiado perezoso para oponer resistencia pero sin embargo había resultado ser un apasionado venado ¡quien lo diría! Y Naruto tenía en su cuerpo la prueba de aquello… Aún así, esperaba repetir cumpleaños como aquel muchas veces. Miró su pulsera… debería romperse de un momento a otro porque su deseo ya se había cumplido.

¡Felicidades Naruto!

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_En la portadilla del capítulo 254 del manga, podemos ver a Naruto enseñando su muñeca, en ella lleva tres pulseras con una placa, un dibujito y un nombre, en una se lee "Naruto" (lógico es él), en otra "Gaara" (esa parte del manga es la de Gaara y los Akatsukis) y en la tercera "Shikamaru" (¿Shikamaru? ¿Por qué Shikamaru? ¿Qué le lleva a Kishimoto a ponerle a Naruto la pulsera con el nombre de Shikamaru, si aun queda mucho para su saga?) Con esa absurda idea me llegó mi absurda inspiración._

_Espero que este pequeño one-shot hecho con cariño os guste._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
